Time
by greetingsprogramms
Summary: Une fin alternative où la course effrénée pour fuir les Seals permet enfin de briser les non-dits mais ne se termine pas comme prévue ...


L'idée m'est venue en révisant, en écoutant la B.O d'Inception, de Hans Zimmer … Donc je conseille d'écouter le morceau « Time » (d'où le titre ^^) en même temps ; j'aime l'idée que l'on peut imaginer très bien l'ambiance et l'esprit de l'auteur grâce à la chanson qui l'a inspiré …

Attention : Deathfic …

* * *

><p>« Time »<p>

« Je ne peux pas continuer ». Les jambes de Marcus se dérobèrent sous lui et seule la poigne ferme de l'esclave sur son bras l'empêcha de s'écrouler sur la pierre glissante. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais il suffoquait, hoquetait sous la pluie battante. La douleur avait reprise et il la sentait plus intensément que jamais depuis qu'ils avaient dû abandonner leur monture. Elle envoyait des ondes de chaleur le long de son dos et irradiait chacun de ses nerfs. Son corps endolori ne résisterait pas longtemps à cette fuite en avant, pensa-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si, tu as juste besoin de te reposer ». Esca passa sa tête sous le bras de son maître et l'aida à s'extirper hors de l'eau. Ses paumes s'écorchaient alors qu'il agrippait la roche tranchante mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pourtant Esca était lui aussi au bout de ses forces. Soutenir son maître était un supplice et le poids chancelant de Marcus les envoya bientôt à terre. Esca tenta de se relever mais ses membres engourdis ne le portaient plus. Il devait reprendre ses esprits. Il devait puiser en lui la force de continuer, pour eux deux. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Il restait tellement de choses qu'il n'avait pas faites … tellement de choses qu'il n'avait pas dites … Son regard se porta sur le visage étrangement serein de Marcus.

Celui-ci, dos contre la paroi froide et dure, appréciait le ruissellement de la pluie sur son corps. Ce flot ininterrompu le calmait étonnamment, comme une force apaisante. Alors qu'il écoutait la respiration rapide d'Esca tout proche de lui, il savait déjà qu'il ne se relèverait plus. Cette pensée lui vint naturellement. C'était moins une révélation qu'une évidence. Il sut alors ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il tira à lui le sac de toile trempé et en sorti le petit poignard qui avait appartenu au chef des Brigantes. Quand il se retourna, Esca l'étudiait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'esclave sembla comprendre immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête. « Prends-le. Tu es libre, mon ami ». Marcus sonda son regard à la recherche d'une réaction. « Pars, prends l'Aigle et ne te retourne pas ».

Esca se remis sur ses deux pieds et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Comment pourrait-il l'abandonner ici, maintenant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Que Marcus le croit capable d'une telle chose déclencha un brusque mouvement de colère, une éruption virulente qui menaçait de révéler leur position : « Tu crois que c'est possible, maintenant ? Tu crois que j'aurais la force de te laisser ? Je … ». Il se tut un moment et se rendit compte de la force avec laquelle il avait crié. Il tomba à genoux aux côtés de Marcus, au visage fermé. Celui-ci en profita pour glisser le poignard dans sa main, qu'il sera fermement. « Marcus, ne … »

Marcus referma l'espace entre eux, posa une main derrière sa tête et rapprocha doucement le visage d'Esca du sien jusqu'à le frôler. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus qu'eux deux, le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre. Ce n'était pas de l'hésitation, mais une trêve, un moment suspendu pour savourer cette victoire sur les faux-semblants et les non-dits. Esca n'eut pas de mouvement de recul, il scrutait intensément le visage de Marcus, mais il n'y lut aucune surprise, aucun doute. Marcus posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, et tous deux se laissèrent envahir par l'instant. Ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre avec une tendresse désespérée, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant briser leur étreinte.

Le cri d'un guerrier Seal les sépara brusquement. Ce violent retour à la réalité les plongea dans un silence que rompit bientôt Esca : « Marcus, ils risquent de nous trouver à tout moment … ». Mais ce dernier avait déjà abandonné, déjà rendu les armes. Il pouvait presque percevoir ce changement infime, cette plénitude qui précède le repos éternel. « Esca, je sais le sort qu'ils me réservent … Il ne faut pas que … »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Esca qui l'interrompit en scellant leurs lèvres. Il ne voulait pas entendre, ne voulait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Et pourtant, la passion qui l'emportait se mêlait à la tristesse et à l'accablement d'une certaine façon, il finissait lui aussi par accepter l'inéluctable. Haletant, Marcus prit son visage à deux mains et lui souffla : « Je veux que ce soit toi, et personne d'autre, Esca ». Il saisit alors plus fermement le poignard de son père, le regard fixé dans celui de son compagnon, et d'un seul geste, il serra Marcus contre lui, pouvant presque ressentir lui-même le métal s'enfonçant dans la chair.

Il resta enlacé jusqu'à ce que les premiers guerriers Seal arrivent. Ce n'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il reposa la tête de Marcus contre la pierre et se releva pour faire face aux hommes peints.


End file.
